Various types of fittings, or connectors, are often used for interconnecting conduit and other components in medical applications for conveying fluids. Such medical fluid fittings include a sealing portion having a sealing surface for forming a fluid-tight seal when mated with a corresponding sealing surface of a mating component, thereby ensuring reliable transfer of fluids. Such fittings and their corresponding sealing portions may be male or female. For example, FIG. 1A shows a cross-sectional view of a known male medical fluid fitting 1, including a male sealing portion 2 having a tapered sealing surface 3 for insertion into a mating component for forming a releasable seal with an inner surface thereof. FIG. 1B shows a cross-sectional view of a known female medical fluid fitting 4, including a female sealing portion 5 having a socket 6 and a tapered sealing surface 7 for receiving a mating component and forming a releasable seal with an outer surface thereof.
When the sealing surface of a medical fluid fitting is not in use, the sealing portion is preferably fitted with a protective cap to maintain the sealing surface free from debris and damage from warping, scratching, galling, and other malformations caused by surface contact. In this manner, the sealing surface may be preserved for optimal sealing performance. Preferably, the protective cap remains securely attached to the fitting such that the cap does not inadvertently detach from the fitting due to vibrations or impacts, such as those experienced during shipping and handling. Traditional caps rely on direct engagement with the sealing surface for maintaining a secure attachment to the fitting and retaining the cap in its protective position. However, such direct engagement may compromise the integrity of the sealing surface and thereby hinder the ability of the sealing surface to form an effective seal with a mating component during use.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved protective caps for use with medical fluid fittings that address the present challenges such as those discussed above.